


Vehemence

by Justforme89



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justforme89/pseuds/Justforme89
Summary: An Old Fic that I started long ago, but never posted on this site.Force Awakens- Before the Last Jedi.





	1. ?

Rey felt the Falcon jolt her awake, nearly throwing her out of her bunk. She groaned as her elbow collided with the wall panel. She gripped her limb in her hand, cursing herself.

"Graceful." she muttered.

She rose her head, shaking the cobwebs of slumber from her eyes. The Falcon must have been coming out of hyperspace, which usually meant an abrupt tug to the old piece of garbage. Rubbing her neck, Rey looked around the ship, anxiety bubbling to her stomach.  
It had been a full year since she had seen anyone from the Resistance. A full year away from Finn, General Leia, and the others. A full year training with Master Luke. An unexpected event that seems like only yesterday.

Rey had returned Master Luke's lightsaber to him as a plea to return him to the Resistance. He accepted the lightsaber, but used the Falcon to contact General Leia to delay his return. He informed her that he would be training Rey for as long as he seemed fit. In his words... "I will come home with the power of more than one."

It didn't make sense to Rey at the time, and still didn't make sense to her now. He was far and away more powerful than she was.

Rey stood up and wandered into the cockpit. The sight of Chewie sitting alone broke her heart. The thoughts of Han Solo flooded her mind. A future of a rag-tag family lost.

He offered me a job.

She moved herself next to Chewie, who greeted her with a friendly growl. Her eyes scanned the black space in front of her. A very blue and green planet began to slowly emerge.

"Is that Kepler?" she smiled at Chewie, who merely nodded.  
"I don't think I will every get use to seeing green...or blue for that matter."

Rey rested her head in her left hand, dreaming out the window. Her excitement and anxiety growing. Jakku briefly crossed her mind, but she batted it away. Unpleasant thoughts were not welcome on this day.

The Resistance had moved its main base to Kepler after the destruction of the StarKiller Base. Relocating, Re-enforcing, and Re-energizing the rebellion was General Leia's main goal. Reposition the Resistance in a galaxy closer to other systems that needed the most support, protection, and able fighters against wandering First Order destroyers. Rey was dismayed when Master Luke informed her that even though the destruction of the First Order base was a huge blow, it was easily countered by other systems support.

"A rebirth from ashes is always a threat, Rey. Always." His words ringing in her head.

Kylo Ren isn't rising from ash. All he is now is ash.

Rey felt a storm of anger enter her mind. Flashes of rage and regret stormed her. She could have easily destroyed him on that base. His laid at her feet, wounded and defeated. She wasn't quick enough.

Rey gritted her teeth, thinking of all the horrors the First Order had committed against thousands.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, startling her from her thoughts.

"Rey, your anger flows off of you in large waves. It awoke me."

Master Luke sat behind her, his face filled with concern.

Rey felt a wave of embarrassment and turned to her Master. He motioned to her to follow him. They slow walked through the aging hallways of the Falcon, when Rey finally broke her silence with him. Confessing a secret that had plagued her for six months.

"I'm sorry, Master Luke. I am struggling to control my anger in regards to the First Order. The training you have given me has brought great strength, abilities, and knowledge...yet the more in-touch with the Force I become the more I can sense. The more I can feel. I become more in-touch with thousands of lives...sometimes millions of lives through mediations. The Force feels as if I am wrapped in a blanket of warmth, cold, light...and dark. I can feel joy, but I can feel the pain they cause. It has started to bleed into my dreams."

Master Luke watched her during her confession, playing with his beard slowly. He stopped pacing the hallway with her.

"I knew of a Jedi...who once felt the loss of an entire planet...very similar to how you have felt, Rey. He seemed to be stunned by the loss, but anger was not his first retreat. It was compassion. Do not feed to the darkness. Find the light, care for those who are need in help. Ignore the ones who cause it. Inflicting pain upon those who inflict pain...will just create an unbreakable cycle. Which as you know, my padawan...is already one we are embedded in."

Rey took in his words, nodding her head.

"I will work on it, Master Luke."

He smiled at her.

"You must be excited to see your friends. We will be entering the atmosphere shortly, ready yourself. I expect that our welcome will be long and overly-indulged."

He had a mischievous look in his eye that Rey could sometimes spot a younger version of the old Master. A jokester was hidden within all the wisdom.

She nodded and bolted to her bunk to gather her things. She had a small bag, but changed out of her gray tunic and leggings. She had left her friends in this outfit, she needed to change into her one of her new ones. Rey pulled out a white tunic, with black leggings. Her new combat boots trailed up to her mid-calf.

Master Luke had requested a pit-stop on some side system to gather a new outfit as well. "I must not have my sister see me in these rags. I'd never hear the end of it."

Rey was able to obtain a new outfit as well. One more fitting to match Master Luke. He surprisingly picked a gray outfit, with a tan robe. Simplicity was an order she needed to follow now.

Rey adjusted her much longer hair into a long braid that traveled just below her collarbone.

The Falcon landing protocol begun, and Rey sat on her bed, curling her braid in her finger. Her emotions filling her up. Once the ship had finally landed, Rey hastily met Master Luke at the exit of the ship. R2-D2 beeping happily behind him.

He looked at Rey, as she patiently waited for ramp to lower.

"Rey, I want you to know...that you are coming back to your friends as a Jedi in-training. They may not understand the discipline, the time, and control required. Enjoy them...for family, friends...they give us peace. But We must also remain separate to embrace our code."

Rey nodded her head, feeling uneasy that Master Luke felt like he needed to remind her of the Jedi Code. He had made her recite and discuss it with her for 3 months straight before doing any other Jedi training.

The ramp began to slowly drop down, and Master Luke moved first down the ramp. Rey followed her Master slowly.

A massive crowd had formed at the edge of the ship. Hushed voices of excitement, curiosity, and even bits of fear floated towards them.

The base lay at the base of a large mountain, several miles below the summit. It was covered with a small patch of snow, but the body of the mountain covered in vast greens. Rey felt a wave of gushing wind push at her...and she looked behind the Falcon to find that they were not at the lowest part of the mountain, but at the mid-point, half-way to the summit. Kelper was extremely mountainous, making it a great hiding spot. Aerial attacks could not easily come in the mountainous range, unless you were a skilled pilot.

Rey grinned to herself, secretly hoping she could challenge her piloting skills.

The crowd became silent, all of their worn faces, parting for the General to pass through the crowd. General Leia strolled with power and compassion, a trait that Rey envied her for. Master Luke lowered his hood and met his sister half-way.

The two stopped in front of one another.

"Aren't you a little short to be a Master Jedi?" General Leia smirked out.

A laughter, that Rey had never heard before, erupted out of Master Luke and the two were hugging one another. It warmed Rey's entire being. It was a hug...years in the making.

The crowd erupted in cheers. A weight had seemed to lift from them by the simple sight of Master Luke.

Rey quietly thought to herself how she had learned from him. He had pushed her physically, mentally, and spiritual. His guidance was fatherly...yet distant all at once. He always allowed her to express herself freely, but rarely gave her a glimpse of his past.

Maybe that was how a Master was trained to be.

We must remain separate.

Rey found herself embraced by General Leia, and she soaked in the warmth.

"Rey, We are so happy to have you back with us."

Rey smiled.

"I am ready to aid you in anyway, General."

"You can call me, Leia, child. You know that."

Rey nodded, but soon was distracted by loud voices pushing through the crowd.

"Rey! REY!"

Finn's head bouncing up and down towards her. Before she could stop him, Finn had wrapped his arms around her. Breath knocked out of her body. It was emotional for Rey. She had never been hugged so much in her life. A friendly face of Poe popped up next to Finn, giving

Rey a quick hug as well. BB-8 squealing and twirling behind him. Rey felt Master Luke's eyes upon her, she quickly postured herself in her training. She created an aura of warm distance, a move only Finn really noticed.

"It is wonderful to see you all, truly. Finn, you look like recovery has done well for you."

Finn stood up a bit taller, his muscle build a bit more pronounced since she last saw him. He was lying in a medically-induced coma when she had whispered her goodbyes to him in person. They were able to only communicate twice while Rey trained. Orders of Leia and Luke, for fear of the First Order finding both whereabouts. He smiled at her, his eyes flirting as ever.

"Rey, you look...different."

It pained Rey to hear that from him, it faltered her smile.

"Amazingly different...in a good way. Not that you were bad before..but now its like a different good way."

Finn stumbled over his words, while Poe chuckled at him. He cut off Finn's rambling.

"What Finn is trying to say is, that We are happy you are back, you look gorgeous, and lets get out of here. This crowd is making me claustrophobic."

Rey blushed at Finn and Poe, but looked to Master Luke, who had been watching from a distance. He nodded his head in encouragement and she happily followed the pair towards the sleeping quarters. Master Luke headed toward the main control center in the depth of the mountain with General Leia, flanked by a cluster of advisors, itching for his advice. Rey thought to herself if she'd become a Master Jedi, assuming that type of role.

After showing her bunk area, Finn and Poe gave her a tower of the control center, dining hall, and landing area. The two talked away, telling her stories of their escapades, battles, and developments against the First Order. Rey engaged them silently, laughing at points, but listening above all else. It was a comfort to hear more than just her voice or Master Luke's for once.

They had placed themselves at a look-out point near the summit of the mountain, overlooking much of the base. The chatter had died down when the trio looked out.

Rey took in the landscape, her breath was taken away by the sunset. She closed her eyes feeling herself invoke the Force, feeling every life form on the planet. From the tiny grass to the shifting mountain..a wash of connections came over her. Peace washed over her.

Rey opened her eyes to see Finn staring at her. His eyes were so pure, and she could tell he was evoking emotions she couldn't return. Poe was still looking out at the sunset, unaware of Finn and Rey's exchange of silent words. Finn realized that Rey had a look of restraint in her eyes, and decided to exchange real words.

"How have you been, Rey? Us blabbering idiots have told you every story probably twice since this morning. What have you been doing with Luke Skywalker?"

Poe turned back, his charming smile and curious eyes bore into her.

"I've been training...to be a Jedi." Rey said hesitantly. Unsure if they knew this about her.

"So it is true...General Leia was mum on details...probably afraid of spies finding out. Rumors were heard of course."  
Finn's face looked a bit shocked.

"A Jedi? That is quite..."

Rey broke her Jedi stance for a moment. A jumble of thoughts flowed out of her.

"CRAZY. I can't even explain the training...a lot of it really boring, tedious, but then it becomes this mass of connections...then the next thing you know I can lift things with my mind...and I can feel energies...people." The rapid pace of words tumbled out. "I can fight with a lightsaber...that I built myself." She pulled her lightsaber from her side, showing it off like a kid with a toy.

She paused, as the two stood silent.

Poe chuckled breaking the silence.

"Rey, this is a big deal. I am so happy for you. The First Order won't know what hit them...when We have not one...but TWO Jedi."

"Well. Jedi-in-Training. It isn't official."

Finn remained quiet, smiling in a restrained way. Rey picked up on his energy waves. He was suddenly very unsure.

"Finn, are you ok?"

Finn nodded, not looking at her.

"Yeah, no this is great. The First Order couldn't handle you before you were trained...now what are they going to do? My proper training with Poe with the X-Wings...You with Master Luke."

Poe smacked both of them on the back, startling them both.

"Let's go get some grub, all this catching up. I gotta eat."

He made his way down the look-out post, leaving the two alone. Finn's face dropped once Poe was out of sight. He turned to Rey, inching closer to her.

"Rey, does this mean you follow the Jedi code?"

She bite her lip, unsure how he would react to her.

"Yes, it is apart of my training. I have to follow it."

Finn nodded, defeated.

"I had always had hopes for us...something. But you chose your path, it is the right one. I know that certain type of relationships are not really allowed. It was better you told me now, than later."

Rey felt a wash of guilt, embarrassment, and tinge of anger. She hated some of the rules of the Jedi code. How could certain types of relationships and friendships be forbidden...weren't the Jedi codes about love? Rey had thought of Finn like that in passing, but since her path of being trained many of her hopes were squashed by the code.

"Finn, I can't explain-"

"Rey, you are doing the right thing."  
He reaffirmed by gripping her shoulders tightly.

"I am just happy to have you back, with us. Now lets go get some grub."

The two followed after Poe, Finn cracking a joke at his expense.


	2. Chapter 2

Frustration. It flowed through Rey this morning during her morning run. She huffed up the dangerous mountainside of the base, carefully stepping on the safest steps that she had memorized for months.

The months that had passed since Master Luke and herself had returned to the Resistance were the happiest months of her life, yet she found a stir in her. A feeling plaguing her gut, slicing her silently. Her powers were growing every day, her focus unchanging...but a disconnection seemed to be forming as well. The disconnection to her friends stirred her feelings of frustration on this morning. It didn't help that the early morning physical training was now even more rugged with this new terrain. Master Luke ensured that it was followed by studying of Jedi stories of the past. A task that she look forwarded to usually, but today she felt uneasy. Restless. A two-hour long meditation session before dinner seemed like the last thing she wanted to do on such a beautiful day on Kelper. It felt like a Rinse and Repeat cycle.

Rey had expected Rebellion missions, covert missions, or even help the simple repairing of ships.

Master Luke and General Leia kept her separate from most of the activity.

She respected their wishes, respected them, but the restless feeling she had watching Poe and Finn fly off to fight the battle with the First Order made her feel useless. Master Luke had even left her to have a few missions of his own. Her feet moved quickly as she came closer to the top, sweat dripped down her back. The air became slightly thinner, but the exercise helped release the restlessness in her bones. Once she had made the top, just below the summit, she reached out for some snow. She slurped it up as she sat on the last step, looking out onto the Mountain Ranges. Her thirst disappearing as she ate the snow. Her hands became slightly numb, and her mind wandered back to her moments on the First Order base.

The cold had whipped around her different there. The snowy base had a different kind of cold than space. The snowflakes hitting her face, the thousands of lives living within the snow, and the waves of hate that pulsed within her. The images of seeing Finn's body in the snow, blood pooling around him. Han Solo being killed in such a brutal manner.

Her entire life altered, out of her control now. Her family truly will never find her again.

Rey found herself scowling, and felt the frustration build up reach its peak.

Kylo Ren's face of victory over her popped into her mind. She screamed as if all life was being taken from her. The pain, the suffering in the galaxy seemed to never end. The yell came deep within her gut.

She began to punch against the stony steps and walls that had curved along the mountain.

Rey felt her rage consume her. After a few moments, a eerie silence fell across the valley. No wind, no birds, no animals made a noise. Her mind began to tug, remorse falling over her for losing her patience. She sat, elbows on her knees, face in her hands. Rey began to clear her mind, relax herself.

Closing her eyes, she resumed her meditation position. Wiping her mind clear, letting in thoughts of nature and being. Start with the wind, let it take its course. Her mind roamed the landscape, the valleys she hadn't seen, and up into the atmosphere of Kelper. The stars in the system shining brightly at her, as if it were nighttime. Just as Rey began to clear her mind, her demons leaving her...was when she heard it.

At first, she thought it was in her mind, but quickly her eyes snapped opened at her realization.

I've found you.

The words rang in her head as whisper and as a yell, all at once. Rey jumped to her feet, moving at her fastest pace down the mountain. Panic growing, disbelief trying to push into her mind.

He is dead. He is dead. I left him there.

Her mind chanted that mantra. The mountain trail zig zagged, making it difficult for Rey to increase her pace. It took an excruciating amount of time to make it to the main part of the base, and not without Rey from catching herself with the Force to not stumble down half the mountain.

Rey honed in on her Master, who was thankfully in the main command center with General Leia. They were looking up at a map of a solar system that Rey had never seen before. C-3PO made a squeak of a noise at the sight of her. The control room was empty except for the two droids and the twins.

"Master Luke...Master Luke-"

Rey cut him off and nearly collapsed into a table. Master Luke rushed to her side, forcing her to seat. "Rey, breathe deep before you begin. Clear your mind."

Rey tried to slow her breathing down, closing her eyes. After a few moments, she started to begin. The twins staring at her with concerned eyes.

"I was training, at the Summit, my usual run when-"

"When your emotions consumed you, even Leia felt it ripple through her."

Rey blushed, always forgetting that the General was Force-Sensitative.

"Master, I lost control...yes, but that is not the reason. I felt him. I heard him."

Master Luke's concerned eyes flashed. His mind instantly in another place. Rey felt him pushing his mind out, searching for him. The General sat down, across from Rey. Shock in her face.

"I have not felt him since-"

Master Luke turned away, eyes closed. Rey felt him pushing deeper into the Force. Searching for Kylo Ren. "General, I didn't mean to contact him. I thought he was dead."

Master Luke turned back and looked at Rey with the most intense eyes.

"What was the connection? What was said?"

Rey suddenly felt a fear come over her. Fear of punishment from Master Luke, or from the Resistance.

"This is all my fault, I should have controlled my emotions."

She threw her face in her hands. Master Luke met Rey at her eye level. His eyes becoming soft.

"It-He said that he found me. I was meditating, composing myself...connecting the nature within my mind. He must have read the connection, saw what I saw."

Master Luke shared a look with General Leia, who looked to be in a place of relief and fear.

"Anger, hate can be a strong beacon. I have tried to give you the tools to control it, Rey, but I fear sometimes that because of your age it would take longer for you to learn. I place no blame on you, but I want you to realize the lesson before you."

" Rey nodded, unable to make eye contact with either. She punished herself in her mind. "If Kylo Ren knows our location, he is surely on his way here now. A massive fleet of the First Order as well. We must begin our evacuation of citizens, and prepare a defensive operation."

Master Luke turned to R2-D2, who had been quietly waiting behind C-3PO.

"R2, I need you to contact surrounding Resistance systems to prepare for First Order presence. Evacuation and Defensive actions must be in place, and hastily." General Leia had snapped herself out of her shocked daze, stood up. She rushed the control panel as R2-D2 whirled around the room to the intergalactic communication panel.

The General Leia's voice boomed over an intercom.

"Attention, Protocol Omega is in Action. Repeat Protocol Omega is in Action."

Alarms sounded, Rey could feel panic spread through the base. Footsteps came storming towards the Control Center. Master Luke turned to Rey.

"Rey, I need you to prepare yourself. Change into your Jedi outfit, lightsaber. You and I will protect General Leia. A ground force will be needed."

Rey nodded and turned to the direction of her bunk. Her heart pounded. Her thoughts floated to Finn and Poe. They were probably already suited up for their incoming Space battle. Commanders rushed past Rey, into the control room. Their fear choking her.

Rey changed as fast as possible, grabbing her own self-made lightsaber from underneath her bed. Her hands gripped it tightly. Rey had never used it in a true battle. A wash of excitement flooded her. A feeling she pushed down. Shaking her head, she reminded herself that hundreds could die because of her loss of control.

Rey made her way to the X-Wing hanger, her eyes searching for her friends. Chewie was busy arguing with a Droid over repairs to the Falcon. She hugged him in a quick passing.

"Be careful up there."

Chewie growled a similar sentiment.

He turned back to the Droid, growling even louder. Rey spotted Finn and Poe, next to their X-Wings. Their faces worried. Panic rushing around them as fighters started up their Fighters. Chaos consumed the base. Several X-Fighters took off to patrol the skies. She hustled up to them. Their faces filled with concern at her change of apparel. Rey was wearing a darker outfit that matched something that her Master had worn in his early years of becoming a Jedi. An all black outfit without a robe.

"He's back." Her words tumbled out. Finn gritted his teeth, looking away from her. His fear growing ten-fold. Poe was in disbelief. The subject of Kylo Ren was avoided by the three, the damage he had caused to each of them created a mutual pact of silence.

"I don't know. He knows where we-I am. He is coming."

"He won't be alone. We know that."

Rey looked at her friends, her emotions of fear for them bubbling.

"Be mindful. Be patient. If you encounter him, think clear. Don't take him on alone." Finn met Rey's eyes.

"Same to you. Rey, I know you have grown as a Jedi, but he is probably at his full strength." Rey nodded.

"I will be with Master Luke, protecting the General, so He will have two to face." Her confidence in Master Luke radiated from her.

A voice boomed over the intercom.

"TIE Fighters have entered the Atmosphere. ATTENTION ALL FIGHTERS DEPLOY."

Finn grasped Rey, quicker than she could react. He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Goodluck, Scavenger."

Poe followed suite with a quick hug.

"We won't let them come near you."

Rey smiled a weak smile at them. Dread flooding her. They both jumped into their X-Wings and were booming out of the hanger before she could respond with her good lucks. Rey turned back, rushing towards the command center.

"I have a bad feeling about this."


	3. Chapter 3

Rey entered the control center, which was buzzing with shouts and directions. Pushing through the mess, she placed herself behind Master

Luke, was studying a massive screen showcasing the massive battle that was thousands of feet above them.

The First Order had sent the Finalizer, along with six Star Destroyers. The aerial battle of above was a mixture of space and atmospheric dueling. Rey's eyes followed the Green bleeps of Poe and Finn, holding her breath as they seemed to weave in and out enemy fighters. They stayed strictly in the atmosphere, along the first two squadrons to attempt Space defense.

General Leia observed, giving tactical advice as the battle twisted and turned. What felt like seconds turned into a hour of aerial dueling. Master Luke remained silent, his eyes following his sister's command.

The Resistance was able to fire their heaviest cannons, causing damage to a Star Destroyer. This caused a cheer amongst the command center. General Leia never breaking her composure, shouting for all of them to stay focused.

The Star Destroyer started to slowly descend into the atmosphere. This caused Rey to pause. The cannons of the Resistance were powerful...but it would only freeze the Star Destroyer's capabilities for a momentary amount of time.

The Star Destroyer descended just South of the Base, maybe 50 miles, hovering merely 2,000 feet from the planet's surface. It had managed to hover within a mountainous valley. It would be a struggle to manage such a move. If Rey were to look out of the base, she would probably be able to spot it in the distance of the base.

The Star Destroyer hovered in place. Silence invoked the control room.

Leia and Luke caught one another's eyes. Something was off, Rey felt it too. Her eyes fluttered when she heard Poe's voice come through the command center.

"Echo One to Base, You all spot that lingering Destroyer?"

"Echo One, this is Base, hold back on engaging. It has made no movements on engaging the Base. Establish a perimeter with 6 fighters, but keep eyes on both the Sky and it. Base Out."

"Roger that Base, Echo One out."

Rey watched as 6 Green Bleeps paced just around the Destroyer, away from the sky battle. It circled the Stay Destroyer in a safe distance. Poe and Finn leading the squadron.

The aerial battle suddenly intensified in the atmosphere. The Finalizer released a surge of at least 150 TIE Fighters. But before General Leia could give an order, a massive blast hit the base causing the entire room's staff to be thrown to the floor.

"Where did that come from?"

"Echo One to Base, the Star Destroyer is engaging the Base. Commands?"

General Leia looked at the screen, watching Green Bleeps disappear one after another. "Retreat. Order a retreat. Everyone, We are evacuating."

General Leia shared a look with Master Luke. Rey could feel an old history flow between. This was not their first retreat. Resistance Fighters gathered plans, intel, destroying computers as they moved.

"Rey, We stay until the General is ready to leave." Rey nodded, watching her friends flying back towards the base. Her breath hitching as both had close calls.

Explosions began to slam the base, even though the control room was in the depths of the Mountain.

General Leia grimaced when a nasty bomb took out a portion of the Medical Bay that was closer to the surface. Parts of the base started to flicker away on her screen.

Rey felt a wave of screams pass through her, it gripped her, causing her to grasp her chest.

Master Luke placed his hand on her shoulder, his eyes understanding. Rey shook the feeling, standing tall next to her Master.

You are Strong, Rey. You are Strong. His eyes pushed towards her his thoughts.

The control room, emptied out, while General Leia gave final orders to the droids.

"Follow the Resistance down into tunnels, you two. Escape pods will take you through the planet, out the other side. Ships are waiting there. Hopefully, the First Order has not thought that far ahead."

R2-D2 and C-3PO chirped their goodbyes, leaving the three.

The base shook, the Mountain groaning under the weight of the attack. The screen flooded with Red indicators of TIE Fighters landing.

"Enemy has made its landing. Repeat We have Enemy Boots on-"

The communication link shorted out. Master Luke pulled General Leia away from the control panel. Rey watched the screen as Poe and Finn pulled away from landing in the base, heading to space, in heavy pursuit by TIE Fighters. The screen shorted out as the link was severed.

"It is time to go Leia, most of the base has made it to the pods. We can't wait any longer."

Rey followed behind the General and Master Luke in the hallways of the base. She had never seen them so empty. They made their way down a spiraling stairway, towards a large blaster door. Beyond the doors were the escape pods, long tubes that could send 20 people at a time through the planet to a safety base on the other side. A safety measure the General had ensured would help in this type of situation.

As they approached the blast doors, a rush hit Rey. A darkness creeping into her soul.

She paused in her steps, as did Master Luke. General Leia, who didn't realized that they had stopped, went straight to the blast doors.

"Leia, wait-"

The blast doors opened to Kylo Ren standing mere feet from General Leia. He towered over her, his mask shining against the hallway lights. His hood was up, his lightsaber ignited. A mass of storm troopers behind him were holding most of the Resistance command hostage in the bay. All of them on their knees, hands on their heads. 30 or more stormtroopers with their weapons locked onto the hostages.

The General stumbled back in shock, and fell to the ground looking up at him. She had not sensed him. Her face racked with fear and sadness.

He stood over her, looking down at her as if she were a bug.

"Hello, Mother." his voice gritted out in its robotic fashion. He moved toward her, as she scrambled backwards. Rey raced forward, helping the General to her feet.

The General gripped Rey's forearms tightly, neither one taking their eyes off of Kylo. "Ben-"

"THAT IS NOT MY NAME." He slashed down on the cement wall with his saber, sending out a force that shook the walls.

He stared at them through the mask, unmoving.

"I see that you have found your long lost brother, Mother. How fitting, that with all that momentum, it is futile. Today is the day the First Order will crush your little rebellion."

General Leia began to speak again towards her son.

"Son, please...you know that I lo-" He cut her off short.

"Captain"

A Sliver Stormtrooper stepped forward in the escape pod bay.

"Yes Sir."

Without even looking back, Kylo commanded

"Close the blast doors, kill them all. I have family business to attend to."

"No!"

Master Luke moved to send a force towards the Sliver Stormtrooper, but found himself suspend in the air.

A choking grasp on him, a strong force pull that the Master had never ever felt.

Rey ignited her lightsaber, a shinning purple, and slammed it towards Kylo Ren. She felt her lightsaber stop mid-way, inches from her mark, his waist.

The blaster doors slammed shut and the sounds of screams and blasters echoed beyond the doors. Rey felt the waves of pain hit her again, making her falter. Kylo Ren tilted his head slightly towards her.

With a mere gesture of his hand, Rey watched her light beam bend away from his body, as if the beam were flexible. The action was something neither Master Luke or Rey had experienced.

In a short burst, Rey was thrown into the spiral staircase, her head knocked back. She blinked her eyes, her vision doubling, and tried to stand on her feet. She struggled, using the stairs to push herself up.

Kylo Ren removed his helmet slowly, tossing it to the side. Even through Rey's blurred vision, she could make out a dark red scar running across his face. The one that she had given him. He had Luke suspend in the air still, much higher than ever before. His head grazing the ceiling.

He seemed unfazed by the use of power. Dark waves punished Rey's senses. It made her even more dizzy.

Kylo Ren turned his attention back to his mother. "Mother, I wanted you to see my face. Like father did, before I took his life." General Leia with tears in her eyes, pulled on Kylo's arm, trying to push his power off of Luke.

"Ben, please."

His eyes flashed with fury at the sound of that name. He quickly force pushed a nearly unconscious Luke into the wall. A hard crack sounded as Luke was knocked out.

He physically gripped his mother by the shoulder, closing the gap between them. Rey had seen this face before. Her mind flashed to Han's death. She moved quickly, countering Kylo Ren's lightsaber seconds before he almost stabbed his own mother with it. She used her own force push to create a space between him and the two women. It merely sent Kylo staggering a few steps back.

Rey placed herself in front of the General, lightsaber raised. She felt her hands shaking a bit, but she stilled herself as best she could.

Kylo Ren gurgled out a laugh.

"I have you to thank for all this, you playing Jedi, attempting to be anything has only aided me more. You led me right to them, girl."

Rey kept her composure. Her rage building within her.

"You fear me. Jedi have no fear."

"I don't fear you, monster."

Rey moved in, swinging her lightsaber, bringing all her rage at him. He countered her easily, looking almost bored. He was not the man she fought a year ago. He quickly countered her swinging motion, sending her lightsaber flying across the room. His blade sparking in her face. The heat was overwhelming, but Rey did not move, nor breaking eye contact with Kylo. General Leia spoke again.

"Be-, Kylo...please. The Order will use you, Snoke will use will destroy you, once they have taken all that you can give. We want you back. I want you back. You are my son."

Kylo faltered for a mere moment, when suddenly he moved his saber away from Rey's face. He swiftly sent his sword backwards behind him. Up into Master Luke's chest.

Rey screamed out loud.

Kylo had stabbed Master Luke Skywalker through the chest. Her Master had attempted to surprise his old padawan from behind, use a mind control through touch. A Jedi mind trick that Luke had tried to teach Rey. A way to disable Kylo... but now her Master stood blinking rapidly.

His eyes suddenly glazing over. His eyes met Leia's, who cried out at the sight.

Kylo Ren removed the saber without looking at his victim. Slowly strolling away from his old Master and Uncle. He had a smirk on his face. The conflict the flooded his face after killing his father did not appear for now for his Uncle.

Rey and General Leia rushed forward, catching Master Luke as he slipped to the ground. He was gasping softly for air, but his face had become calm. He cupped Leia's face, mouthing words to her that she seemed to instantly know. She hugged him closer to herself, burying her face in his hair. Rey, felt tears pour down her face. Her second father figure was taken from her, from the same monster.

A storm was brewing within her. Luke's eyes turned to her.

"Rey. There is no passion, there is serenity."

He echoed the code to Rey, who nodded holding his other hand to her face. She sobbed into it. Luke's eyes slowly closed.

Rey heard Kylo's saber re-ignite behind her. She gritted her teeth out, a growl nearly escaping her lips. Turning towards him she stood, a fury boiling. Her hand shot out, sending her thrown lightsaber into her hands.

"That was most disappointing. But you would have found that out eventually. He was an old fool, holding onto old ways. I expected more from him, but then again...disappointing." He shook his head slightly.

"But I can show you the new way. The way to straddle the light...and the dark."

Rey charged him, moving the fastest she ever had. Their sabers crashing with startling noise. She pushed him backwards up the spiral stairs. Leaving Leia behind with Luke.

Rey felt a push within her, making her blows more and more powerful. Kylo countered in a controlled manner, but seemed uninterested in striking back at her. Rey pushed him up the stairs into the main hallway of the base. It had been more destroyed since they had escaped through it. Wires hanging, crackling with electricity, and walls imploding.

Rey used her force to hurtle items at Kylo, but he easily blocked or dodged each item. Rey grunted with all her might sending a power kick to his chest. He merely stumbled backwards, but looked back up at her, smiling.

It infuriated Rey more.

"Monster."

Rey suddenly felt a large beam crash on top of her from behind, pinching her lower body to the ground. She struggled to break free, attempting to use the force to push it up, but a force was keeping it down. Kylo Ren stood silently watching her struggle. His hand merely raised, pushing the beam more so on her. Rey felt a crack in her pelvic bone. A scream of pain tore from her mouth.

"Soon you will understand why I do these things, Rey."

"Rey!"

General Leia had followed them up into the main hallway. She rushed to Rey's side, trying to push up the beam that had fallen on her. Kylo watched the two interact, tilting his head. He seemed fascinated.

"Mother, if only this compassion for me had shown itself in my earlier years. The years I truly needed you. Maybe this would all be different."

The General stood and faced down her son, as Rey struggled with Kylo's force hold on the beam.

"It can be different, son. It can be all different."

She stood brave and steely against his cold stare.

"No, it can't."

Kylo raised his hand over his lightsaber, concentrating on the beam. A small ball of of red light formed floating above his palm, it was pulled out from the lightsaber. Rey's eyes widened. She had never read nor seen the force used in this way.

General Leia suddenly realized what was going to happen. Her eyes glanced at Rey, smiling a sad smile, making Rey squirm in a panic.

"There is still light in you, Ben. Because We will never stop loving you."

Kylo's eyes flashed again and he sent the beam straight into his Mother's heart. The General slowly fell to her knees, barely making a noise, and fell to her side.

She almost sighed as if she had let go of any pain she had ever felt.

Rey's eyes swelled up with tears and felt the beam slowly lift off of her. Her lightsaber was in Kylo's hands. Rey slowly attempted to raise herself up. A crunching noise in her left hip area made her still. S

he called forth her last ounce of strength. The movement was fast, but Rey was punching his face before she could think. On her second attempt to punch, he grasped her hand. Rey could feel a knuckle break.

He pushed her down, placing his foot on her left hip. She screamed out. His lightsaber raised to her face.

"I am under strict orders not to kill you. Do not make me take you in a coma."

Rey glared up at him, tears freely falling.

"You'll have to kill me."

Kylo grinned to himself. Raising his hand, He slowly choked Rey, her eyes becoming blurred and dark. Her head swirled and she slowly lost control. His words rang in her ears said as a whisper.

"Through passion, there is strength."


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: A bit of violence and implications.

Rey awoke from a dreamless sleep, her left hip giving her blinding pain. A tug was felt on her right shoulder and she came to find her arms above her head, chained to the ceiling. The chains and the mechanism looked complicated, something she couldn't focus on with her ability. Not that she didn't attempt. Her feet barely touched the ground.

After several moments of struggling against the chains, Rey looked at her surroundings. Her grunts echoed in a circular dark room. She searched for air vents, even a door. No windows, just dark columns with mirrors in between them. Taking in her appearance, she looked as well as she felt.

The feeling of eyes watching her crawled over her skin.

One of the mirrors behind her slide up, a specialized door that probably moved. A stormtrooper strolled in carrying a mace like weapon.

Rey smirked to herself.

Hadn't they learned the last time they left a stormtrooper with me? I know my power now.

"You will loosen these restraints."

Rey spoke clearly and strongly, confident as ever. The stormtrooper circled her, still holding the mace that now sparked with electricity.

"I will loosen the restraints."

He spoke clearly and robotic to her, but didn't move.

Rey stared at him, confused.

"I said-"

Suddenly, the stormtrooper removed his helmet reveling a scared face, where a blonde, blue-eyed handsome man use to be. He had four identical scars marked down his face. His eyes blazed with hate at Rey. Sweat was coming down his face.

"You wouldn't remember me, would you? Scum?"

"You are the trooper...from before?"

"FN-007. I paid heavily for what you did. I lost my rank, my friends, and they did this to me. You did this!" He pointed to his face, looking almost animalistic.

Rey must have shown a remorseful face because he started to laugh in a sinister way. She had compelled him before to release her from her restraints.

"Poor little sand trash. Playing with things she doesn't understand. They fixed me. They fixed me, so that you can't...so you can't get in my mind."

Rey tensed up. The two shared eye contact for about a minute. FN007 became very still. It unnerved Rey, but she centered herself. Closing her eyes, she summoned the force as best she could. The pain in her side distracting her.

Reciting the Jedi code to herself in her mind allowed Rey to not feel the first strike against her stomach. The fifth strike to her shoulder, causing it to dislocate snapped her mediation. Her scream made the stormtrooper chuckled.

The First Order had driven this man insane. He connected the mace to Rey's face, snapping her face. She tasted blood in her mouth. An attempt to twist away from him was thrown off due to her right shoulder being twisted, which felt like it was on fire.

FN-007 snapped his foot into her left hip, creating a pulse of pain rippling through Rey. Her grunt didn't satisfy him enough, so he smacked the mace against it.

As time went on, Rey couldn't tell if she was in pain anymore, or simply felt a stream of pain that had numbed her body. Her screams had turned to heavy breathing, no longer able to find the strength to yell out. FN-007 was sweating, breathing hard when he decided to stop. Her silence had given him what he wanted. He straightened up, smoothing his hair back. He strolled gingerly around her.

"I think that is enough for today."

Picking up his helmet, he glanced at Rey.

Her labored breathing ceased as she whispered.

"Why not kill me?"

He strolled close to her face.

"I'm just here to humble you."

Rey surprised the both of them and laughed. Her right eye was so swollen she could barely see straight, but she had made him come close. She spit blood in his face, lifting her right leg quickly, kicking it into his stomach.

The trooper slammed back into the wall across from her with a grunt. His eyes raged. He slammed his helmet into face, blood smearing on it.

"Insolent Girl."

"That is quite enough, FN-007. 6 hours of this gets boring, even for me."

A steely, yet overly confident voice sounded through the room. Rey couldn't turn herself towards the voice, but it was new. She had sensed something similar in passing once on the snowy base, but she didn't sense a Force-Sensitive being. She sensed greed and power.

Her eyes blurred from blood, her right eye truly shut. Her head was aching.

"Oh, now...see you've blinded her for the time being. That ruins my initial plan."

The smugness of his tone told Rey that he wasn't truly unhappy with her state. FN-007 remained silent, but she could tell that this pretentious creature was his superior officer. The tension of the room spoke volumes to her.

"What is your name, sand rat?"

Rey remained silent. This was a power-play, and she wasn't going to submit to him. She could hear a grinding of teeth, a seething grunt.

"I will not ask again."

Rey stayed perfectly still, except to raise her head to stare defiantly in the general direction of the voice. She was unsure of where his face was, due to her lack of vision...but she could tell by his sniff that she had made her point.

"Well, I see that FN-007 needs to work with you for the rest of the week."

She heard the two leaving her cell, but not without overhearing the smug one request that FN-007 keep clear of her face for the week. As soon as she felt their presence gone, Rey felt tears flood her face, but the energy to sob was not there. Silent tears. Her left hip felt like a swollen mess, much more drastic than her face. Her right shoulder needed to be popped in, the feeling in her hand was gone.

Mediation was a struggle, but Rey let Luke's dying words to her be a mantra in her mind. Her head escaping past the cell walls, into space. The cosmic visuals of moons, stars, and burning gases were captivating in her mind. With a resounding pop, Rey felt herself find the strength to pop her shoulder back in. Her shout startled her, but the pain had subsided in her arm, feeling pulsing back into.

Sleep hit her instantly, amazed as she felt herself drift in such an uncomfortable position.

The sound of a whooshing door startled her awake. The feeling of a boot hitting her back almost felt good. It had cracked her back, after being in the same position for sometime.

"That's enough sleep, Rebel scum."

If Rey could roll her eyes, she would have done so right there. FN-007 was back. It had been 3 days of the same routine. His appearance, his torture, and her screams. She was sick of his voice and her own.

He came into her view, now much clearer on her left side. Her right eye was still swollen. He stared at her face, looking a bit unsure. The steely glare she must have been giving him made him uneasy. His mace was soon out, and the mixture of strikes and 1st degree burns returned.

Rey didn't yell out. She willed herself to stay as silent as possible. A thought had occurred to her as she stared him down. It was her turn to play with his mind. Again.

Make him tired. Make him give up.

After an hour of him attempting to get a rise from her with blows, he spoke to her again. Her mind on a different level, reaching out around her.

"You think your silence will make me stop?"

Rey took her time answering him.

"No. Do you think this job was giving to you for only one purpose?"

The trooper stepped back from her, removing his helmet. His eyes were questioning her.

"You know why I'm here, scum."

"Yes, I do. But do you know why you are here?"

"To humble you. Break you."

Rey chuckled. Glancing at the mirror to her left, smiling at it in an unsettling way. Her mind had found two entities behind the glass watching during her hour of torture. Their faces unseen, but Rey knew who was standing there. Kylo Ren and that smug superior figure from before. Her mind had felt them.

The days before she had missed it. Her emotions swept up in fear, anger, and distracted by pain. Pain was becoming normal, so she willed her mind away. That's when she noticed it today. The mirror. The meaning behind this torture.

"You couldn't break me with all the weapons in the world. I know that. They know that."

She motioned towards the double-sided mirror, the one they thought she wouldn't notice.

This unsettled FN-007 even more. Her tone. Her stillness. Her confidence.

"They sent you in here to bait me."

"Bait you? Bait you to escape..?"

Rey looked him through and simply stated "No, to kill you."

FN-007 blinked, looking from Rey to the mirror, then to the floor. His mind connecting the dots.

"Jedi don't kill, not unless they have to. They are pushing you to push me into doing the unjust thing."

FN-007's hand tightened on his mace.

"Unjust?"

Rey looked at him, a voice she didn't know leaving her. It scared her.

"Unjustly shoving that mace through your skull."

With that, FN-007 moved so quickly it startled Rey. He dashed by her, exiting the room before another word was said. There was a moment of shock, but Rey took the chance to get back at the First Order.

The laughter that came from Rey's chest made her cringe in pain, but it was worth it.

Her mind pressed behind the glass, all she could feel was their heavy anger and frustration. A yellowish gas began to fill the room making Rey sway a bit against her chains. She screamed in her mind to fight but she succumbed to the sensation.

Rey awoke to find herself staring at the ceiling of a medical bay. A droid shining a light in her eyes, checking her pupils. She blinked and felt her body relaxed. It had felt like decades since she last laid down.

Shooting up, Rey glanced around an empty medical bay, except for a couple of droids. Rey felt her face, finding that her right side still had swelling. Her sight was nearly back to normal. Her shoulders felt tingly as she felt ice pads on them, probably to ease the swelling of having her arms above her head for days. Her wrists had minor marks from the chains. Rey looked down at her left hip. She was wearing a white hospital scrub top, with white hospital scrub pants.

There was a a device hooked up to her hip, stitched into her pants. Glancing over it, she noticed that it was giving her medication, reconnecting blood flow to parts of her pelvis by infusion. It was the size of a small backpack.

It was the most advance medical equipment she had ever seen. Twisting her bod over the bed reminded her of all the aches and pain that came with torture. She groaned softly, having her body re-adjust to moving.

Steadily, she stood up, glancing around for guards. The droid who tended to here whirled away, beeping away at the other droids. They all moved out of the room, through a blast door.

Limping slowly, Rey moved barefoot toward the door. Her mind pressing out into the hallway, sensing for anyone. There was no one.

Tapping the door key, she stepped out into the hallway. Slowly, her left hip still not even 75% better. The hallways of this ship...or base..or whatever...were massive. Dark walls, with piercing light. The structure similar to the At-Ats she use to live in on Jakku.

The hallway curved, splitting in two directions as she rounded cautiously. There was no noise in this structure, putting Rey on high alert.

"Something is so wrong here." she whispered. There was a split in the hallway, leading two different directions.

A large door appeared on right, it had red markings on it. This was the bridge of the ship. A force whispered to her to enter. It tickled at her mind.

Shaking her head, wondering to herself what the hell she was doing, she made her way through the door.

The noise of the room struck her instantly.

The whirling of computer panels, the hurried voices, and the flashing alarms startled her. Officers of the First Order rushed around the room, merely glancing at her, but continuing with their work. Voices raised, communicating effectively.

The room was not in panic, just working. Rey stepped further into the room, tip-toeing. She expected an Officer to grab her, call for guards, or even just shoot her right there. They seemed on strict orders to leave her be. Stealing glances when they could though.

The stormtroopers lining the walls did not budge, making Rey unease.

The bridge ahead of her separated two sides of the ship's operating team. At the end of the room, she saw a large window looking out into the sky. Kylo Ren and a pale, red-headed man were standing with their backs to her. Her curiosity was going to be the death of her.

Rey made her way carefully down the bridge, standing steps behind them. Her focus on the backs of their heads.

The sudden shattering light in space deflected her attention. There was a massive space battle outside the ship. The Finalizer, that is where I am.

The ship was lingering away from a massive space battle, just outside of a planet she didn't recognize. Deploying fleet after fleet of fighters and bombers.

Rey found herself gripping the windows edge, intently staring out at the battle. Her mind reaching out, trying to sense Poe or Finn.

This was the last of the Resistance. Her soul felt it.

X-Wings crashing into their own ships. A rebellion medical ship attempting to flee the planet was struck by a larger cannon of The Finalizer. The surge of the battle made Rey feel utterly helpless.

She willed herself to wake up from this nightmare. Time seemed to speed up and stand still all at once.

The battle was over. A silence stilled in the room. Rey held her breath, suddenly very aware where she was. Who she was with.

The room erupted in cheers, so similar to the ones she experienced with the Resistance.

The red-headed man glanced at Rey, he was the closest to her left. His smug smile piercing her. He raised his hand, turning to the room. His voice boomed.

"Today, will be a day that you will never forget. The day the First Order took its first step in restoring order to the dysfunction of the galaxy. The filth of the universe is not quite wiped away."

He glanced back at Rey, a gleam in his eye.

"But as always the First Order will find success."

The room clapped loudly, and began to return to their normal routine. An upbeat energy flowing. It made Rey sick.

The General turned back to face her.

"Hello, Rey."

Rage consumed Rey, but before she could move, she felt the a force wrap around her. Her body stuck. Curses flew out of her mouth and thoughts of murder along with them. A robotic voice gritting out to her.

"I would rethink your actions, girl."

Rey felt the force loosen, and she turned to find herself looking up at a towering Kylo Ren.

"What for? Isn't that what you wanted? Murder. If I die trying to kill you or him, why does it matter? I have nothing to live for." her voiced filled with spite.

He didn't shift under her gaze, his mask covering an hints.

"Oh, you know thats not true. You would have died in that cell on the first day. You've been fighting for life every day since landing in Jakku."

His truth stung her a bit, but she didn't falter to show it. She spit venom out at him.

"You know nothing."

Rey turned back to see that the General had stepped closer to her. His eyes wandering around her. His eyes lingering a little too long for her taste.

Her hand reared back, slapping him hard across his face. The sound pausing the room. Fear swirled around her from the crew.

The General didn't move his head from where she had slapped him. His eyes closed, he took a ragged breath. His tone shaking with murder.

"Kylo Ren, could you please remove this feisty creature from my sight...before I do something I truly regret."

She felt Kylo Ren grab her left arm pulling her in the direction the exit. Rey pulled away, annoyed by his willingness to touch her at all, moving with him.

"I can walk on my own."

Rey and the General looked back at one another. Her glare tore holes into his. He seemed more amused and intrigued than angry now. The victory of the day slipping into his face, he turned back to look out into space.

Rey made her way slowly out of the command center, her hip creating a problem for walking. Kylo Ren pacing behind her, almost impatiently.

Once the blast doors to the hallway were sealed, Rey stopped walking, staring at him. Her voice serious.

"When are you going to kill me?"

The mask stared back at her, making her curious to why he bothered with it. His face with that scar was much more intimidating now.

His voice was steady, unemotional. "Do you truly wish death?"

"I wish to know my fate. The waiting is..."

"Unbearable."

Rey glared at him, hearing amusement in his voice.

He motioned her to press ahead of him, down a different hallway. The silence was thick between them, her emotions a whirl of confusion.

Kylo Ren stopped her in front of a door, motioning her inside it.

Rey stepped into a beautifully decorated living quarter. The furniture was modern, in shades of gray, black, and hints of red. A long couch surrounded by bookshelves, a fireplace, and a table for six people took up most of the main area. A refresher was off to the left side, Rey noting the bath tub from her angle. The main area had a large window, from ceiling to floor, looking out into space. Debris from the battle floated by, making Rey shutter. Off to the right of the main living space was a bedroom. The bed with dark fixings, and more bookshelves.

She spun to face Kylo Ren, who was now taking his helmet off. He placed it down on the table.

"What is this?" it came out as a growl.

"My quarters."

Rey became more frustrated by his non-answers. Her fists clenched. He looked up at her with his dark eyes, the scar shining at her. Her damage. He noted her fists.

"There is so much rage in you. The power you could hav-"

"I don't want it. I don't want any of it. I didn't even want to be a Jedi."

Rey confessed a thought that had crossed her mind a few times in the past year. Her true feelings. She looked away from him.

Kylo Ren's face tilted in satisfaction. A secret he now knew.

"That is very interesting. Yet here you are. A prisoner of war...or soon to be declared..former prisoner of war. You are powerful, you thrive under pressure. To survive. The perfect makeup for a Sith Lord."

Rey glanced back at him. She wished she could read his thoughts like he seemed to read hers.

"You could have that power too." his steely eyes focused on hers.

"My mind is not your playground."

"The game is over, little girl. The First Order has won. You must see your true path." His voice grew in annoyance. He invaded her space, grasping her arm.

Rey stumbled back a bit, pushing him off of her. She retreated to the large window, suddenly very weary. Her voice came out more tired than it should have. Her mind thinking of Finn, wishing he was there with her.

"What will you do with me?"

Kylo Ren seemed to compose himself, trying to reign in his control. "I will take you to my Master, he will in turn make you his apprentice."

"If I refuse him?" Rey stared out into space, asking the question.

"You already know the answer to that." Rey closed her eyes. Death.

"Time is on your side to make the right choice. It takes a week to return to my Master. Even in this style of a ship." Rey watched the stars for some time, waiting for the ship to jump to hyperspace.

She turned back to see Kylo Ren, sitting on his couch, staring at her. He had removed his robe, looking only slightly more relaxed in dress. His face unreadable, piercing her.

"When do I go back to my cell?"

He nodded at the question.

"You are allowed to return to the cell, if you choose, or you can stay here."

Rey shook her head.

"No, I'd prefer the cell."

Kylo Ren laughed.

"A cell, that anyone can have access to. A legion of fighters, fresh off the victory of their worst enemies."

He stood up, cornering Rey against the window.

"You know what they say about bloodlust? It creates many kinds of lust."

Rey scowled at what he was implying.

Kylo Ren pushed back a piece of Rey's hair. He pushed into her space more, without touching each other.

"I can protect you, Rey. From all the monsters you think you see. I can share with you what I have."

Rey softly spoke now. Her strength dwindling in their position.

"I will not share anything with you."

He seemed unimpressed, a bit comical in fact as he shrugged. He turned away from her, leaving her feeling cold suddenly. She never was so thankfully for the cold before.

"Your cell is being cleaned at the moment. You made a bit of the mess when you were down there. It should be ready in an hour. I will take you back then."

He moved toward the door, locking it with a quick motion. He swiftly picked up his helmet, and moved towards his bedroom. He spoke sharp and unemotional towards her.

"I shall be mediating in the other room. You can join me or you can stay here. Choose quickly, and do not disturb me."

Kylo Ren was out of sight before she could decide. Rey turned back to the large window staring out into space. Slowly, she slipped down to the floor, laying on her good side. Her body was so tired all of sudden. Her eyes slowly drifting, the cool floor lulling her to sleep. Her only view was the freedom she could no longer have.


	5. Chapter 5

Rey woke with a start, gripping her left side. A shooting pain had snapped her awake. Sweat dripped down the side of her face. A fever had seemed to consumed her a bit. Glancing at the device on her left hip, Rey noticed that it was blinking red. The pack indicated she was spiking a fever, and was now giving her an antibiotic to fight off the infection that had reach her bloodstream.

Pushing herself stiffly up against the wall, Rey had found herself in the same spot that she had fallen asleep. The room was still, except for her uneven breaths.

The space view had shifted, and the bright, flashing lights of hyperspace lightened the room. Rey pressed her forehead against the window, her eyes staring blankly out.

The fever made her mind blank, unable to concentrate on any particular thought.

The door to quarters opened suddenly, shaking Rey from her blank stare out into space. General Hux strolled in, unsurprised by her location. He pursed his lips and raised his eyebrow at her.

Kylo Ren strolled out of his bedroom, his dark mask on, fists clenched at his side. He didn't look at Rey, but placed himself in front of Hux. His back to her. Their voices were hushed. Rey strained to hear them speak. Kylo Ren seemed furious about something that Hux had informed him. He paced away from General Hux, but quickly snapped back into Hux's face. His finger in the General's unfazed face.

Rey pulled herself off the floor, quietly wobbling over to the two. Her hip was shooting sharp pain, causing her to stumbling against one of the bookshelves.

Kylo Ren glanced backed at her.

"Your hip should have healed by now."

"Well, it seems that I have an infection. The First Order can't "fix" everything."Rey gritted out, holding her side, leaning against the bookshelf.

General Hux swept past Kylo Ren, approaching Rey. He grabbed ahold of the medical device, pulling it towards him, making Rey hiss. His hand rested at her hip, which made Rey push him off her the second he touched her.

Hux growled at her. "I can make the medicine infuse faster, you stubborn girl."

Rey's head swirled for a second, the strength she had used to push him had back fired. Her stomach cramped, the urge to vomit occurred.

General Hux made a motion to continue, a hint of something passed through his eyes. Rey nodded, summing up the act as his duty to keep her intact for Snoke.

"I need to be somewhat intact for your Master." Rey made her tone as miserable as possible, which was easy thanks to her given state.

General Hux began to adjust the pack on her hip. One hand resting on her hip to steady her. Rey hadn't realized she way swaying a bit. He punched in different dosage numbers, increasing her pain medication and antibiotics.

Almost instantly, Rey felt better. Her breathing didn't feel as much as a struggle. The fever slowly creeping away. Rey moved quickly away from Hux, putting the dining table between her and the two dark leaders. General Hux straightened his collar, looking uncomfortable by the moment. Kylo Ren had not moved from his spot, fists still clenched.

"What did I interrupt?" Rey asked coldly. Her eyes darting between the two.

General Hux, sniggered and glanced at Kylo Ren, who crossed his arms.

"Yes, lets give you, the little sand rat, all our information so you can needle your own way into-"

"Poe Dameron and FN-2187 are on route to Snoke's location with a weapon that will destroy him." Kylo Ren cut off Hux's speech.

Rey couldn't help but smile.

General Hux looked at Kylo Ren in shock. His eyes flaming.

"How dare you, if the Supreme Leader was aware of you giving this information to a Resistance member."

"There is no Resistance, General. That is clear. We have destroyed the movement. Dameron and FN-287 are simply carrying out an act of revenge. They are certain of their General's demise, Master Skywalker, and of the scavenger's abandonment of the Resistance."

Rey stepped forward, anger pouncing from her.

"I never abandoned the fight." Kylo Ren shrugged.

"Its funny how easy it is to slip information to known Resistance spies in our flanks, and how easy it can gather such traction."

He moved smoothly around the table as he spoke to Rey. Rey furrowed her brow.

"Finn would not believe a word of it."

"FN-2187 is not what you think he is. He is weak."

Kylo Ren glanced at General Hux, turning his attention from Rey.

"General, We should intercept the pair in the mid-Unknown region. Navigation always becomes...difficult around that area. You know what I am speaking of? I have no doubt that this ship can catch up."

General Hux nodded.

"I will order in the coordinates, We should arrive in 3 days. What is your plan to deal with this?"

He motioned in Rey's direction. Rey was distracted by a growing doubt in gut.

Did Finn really believe that lie? Rumor spread by people he didn't know? Kylo Ren was messing with her head, and succeeding at the moment.

Rey felt the urge to cry at her situation, so she quickly brushed past Kylo Ren into the refresher.

She locked the door and holding her body against it, scared that he'd break it down behind her.

What was she to do? Poe and Finn were clearly on a suicide mission with some sort of weapon to destroy Snoke. Did they think she would just leave? Her Jedi training had cause such a distance between them was all Rey could think bitterly.

Rey stilled her breathing, softly banging her head against the door.

She heard a quiet knock at the door.

"I am not coming out. You can break the door down, I don't care." Rey said it with a strong volume, yet shaken tone.

"You will find items in the bathroom for you. Refresh yourself. There is an event tonight. You will attend, no questions asked. There will be servants to meet you outside this door. If you attack them, escape them, or manipulate them...I will kill them."

Rey stared at the door, a bit shocked by the control in Kylo Ren's voice. He usually had a rage monster bursting at the edges of his voice.

"Why?"

Rey heard a little kick to the door.

"Because you can't be left alone, you've proved that many times."

"If I stay, I won't escape. I wil-"

Rey hated the begging voice coming from her.

"Do not force me to come in there."

Rey moved away from the door.

A silence was thick in the air. "Re-"

"Leave me alone. I will go."

Rey heard him stomp away from the door. His anger trailing him. She let out a breath.

Glancing around the refresher, Rey was shocked to see herself in a elegant mirror. The bruising around her right eye was healing well, but still looked like she had been hit with a metal pipe. Her eyes looked worn, hair was a ratted mess, still in her signature hair buns.

The refresher items on the counter were the most beautiful smelling items she had ever encountered. The gel for her hair smelled like the ocean on Ach-to. It made her sad for a moment.

Rey debated about protesting, locking herself in the room. Refuse to bathe. Refuse food. Refuse everything.

But She needed her strength. She needed her wits. There was still hope to meet up with Poe and Finn. The three of them could do damage to the First Order.

Rey slowly felt a plan forming in her mind, but was quick to mask it. If Kylo Ren could read her mind, she had to play this careful. I can play a part in this. I can control this situation.

Rey slowly slipped out of her clothes, and turned the fancy shower on.

The temperature was the most perfect sensation as she slipped underneath the stream of warm water.

Her mind forming thoughts, thoughts to block out Kylo Ren, thoughts to convince them to trust her.

Hope was suddenly surging in her chest.

The water splashing off of her formed a dark, brownish color. Dried blood flaked off her and out of her hair as she scrubbed as hard as she could. She even scrubbed around the device on her hip, which she hoped was water proof.

The medical device was pumping in the last of its medication according to the screen. Her hip's pain was nearly gone, but the device indicated a second treatment the next day for the infection.

Rey finally stepped out of the shower after the water became crystal clear running off of her. Never in her life had she been able to bathe and refresh like that. Rey lifted her eyebrow at the other products on the counter.

No wonder the shallow and superficial loved the First Order, they are surrounded by wonderful, useless items.

Rey wrapped herself in a dark robe that was hanging on the wall. Her clothes looked too bloody and dirty to be worn again. She held the clothing in her hands tightly, her last personal possession.

After a moment at staring at the item, Rey tore up the outfit. Her anger flaring up. Grabbing one of the bottles on the counter, Rey smashed the mirror. Her reflection broken up in shards. She sighed at her mess.

A soft knock startled Rey.

"Excuse me...prisoner of Kylo Ren?"

An unsure voice echoed through the door. Rey opened the door swiftly, and was a bit startled to see three identical women staring at her. They all wore identical gray outfits, similar to medical scrubs.

"We are here to ready you for the special event."

One of them slowly stepped forward, and removed the medical device that was bulging from her robe. It made Rey hiss out loud at the pain of its removal. The servant rubbed a gel over the holes the device made, sealing it instantly. The servant stepped away, motioning for Rey to follow.

Rey stared at them, their faces were beaming. They clearly didn't know who she was, who she fought for, or even her general emotions over calling her a prisoner. One of the woman, the one who spoke, ushered her into a seat at the table.

Tools, brushes, and strange creams were spread out on the table. Rey became more confused by the situation.

"Are you here to torture me?"

The women laughed at her question and began to apply a cream to her face. Rey flinched, but was surprised at the softness at their touch. One of the ladies began to brush her hair, a feeling she had never had before.

"This cream is used a lot. Many of the wives need to cover up...you know."

The servant motioned to Rey's healing black eye and bruised face. The servant had a faded smile, making Rey shift in her seat.

Something inside made her feel sick. The idea that the First Order leaders put their hands on their wives or the idea that they had families at all, it made her even more baffled.

The servants applied creams and powders to her face. Keeping her eyes closed, Rey tried to center herself. Use this moment to meditate. As they worked on something as pointless as her appearance.

Rey's mind drifted back into the galaxy, thinking of the shifting stars. Her mind settling on her next steps. She unguarded her fake thoughts.

Accept this. Accept this potential future. Survive.

The feeling of her hair being dried and style jolted Rey out of her mediation. The servants were chatting loudly around her, unaware of her mediation. One of them grabbed her hand, and led her into Kylo Ren's bedroom. Rey stiffening.

"The Lord is not here, don't worry. We aren't disturbing."

Rey glanced around the room, silently. Bookshelves and a minimal bedroom set was all that really lingered in the darkened room. A second servant helped lift a form of clothing off the bed.

Rey realized it was some sort of gown.

They motioned for her to disrobe and step into it.

"I'm going to disturb his face after this." Rey muttered to herself.

She coyly disrobed and quickly jumped into the gown, pulling the dress up to cover her chest. The gown was black, a fact that indeed made Rey roll her eyes. The material clung heavily on Rey's hips. Rey grabbed the dress at the chest to keep it from falling, it happened to be strapless. Rey had never worn anything like this in her life.

The servants worked quickly to button up the back of the dress, fitting her tightly into the gown. The dress seemed to have an inner piece that was crushing her ribs.

"Am I not allowed to breath?" Rey finally gasped to them. They giggled.

"The corset fits everything in the right place, not that you have a flaw on you."

Rey glanced back at the servants, she couldn't see their faces as well in the darkened room.

One of the servants bent down and placed a shoe with an odd heel on her.

Rey stumbled to balance herself for a moment.

"Maybe flat shoes?"

They switched to a easier shoe for Rey, a black, sparkling slipper on her feet. It was still uncomfortable in comparison to her boots. Her now long lost boots.

The servants pulled her out back into the main room.

Rey found herself staring at a large mirror that was not there before. The servants held it up proudly. At first she thought there was a stranger in the room, but realized it was her. The dark dress had beautifully placed sliver beading that seemed to shimmer like the stars. The beading was heavy at the top, but faded down the dress...like the night's sky. Her hair was pulled back in a complicated bun, with a braid encapsulating it. Not a single hair out of place.

One of the servants placed a sparkling necklace on her, a red jewel dipping almost into the crest of her chest. A sparkling matching bracelet on her wrist.

Rey's face looked elegant, it was a person she didn't know. Dirt had always covered her face, even when she was training as a Jedi. Now it had dark eyeshadow and plump lips. It felt unnatural.

Master Luke would sometimes comment on her dirty face as a sign of true connection with nature. He'd smile at her as if she was one of his own.

Rey felt so out of place.

"What is this event? What I am being forced to go to?" she eyed the servants, who were busying cleaning up.

"The celebration of course. The defeat of the rebels. Its taking place in the grand hall. A room that no one has even seen! Anyone, who is anyone will be there." One of the servants became giddy at the thought.

Rey's face conveyed a sadness and anger all at once. One of the servants stared at her.

"You are one of them, aren't you?"

"You called me a prisoner earlier. Who else do you think I'd be?"

The servant began to stutter, the other two glancing nervously at Rey as they cleaned up the room.

"We thought maybe just a different type of prisoner...you are so beautiful...and We thought that Kylo Ren had finally picked som-"

"A slave? You thought I was a slave...to dress up. And you are jealous that I get to go some party that celebrates the thousands, maybe hundreds of thousands deaths? What is wrong with you? Do you think I enjoy this, to be paraded around like some sort of trophy...a sign of my side's defeat?!"

Rey felt her chest heaving in anger. Her voice raised, her face feeling a little flushed. The mirror showed that the make up covered up any redness. It made Rey even more mad. She force pushed the mirror into the wall...shattering it into a million pieces. The servants scrambled away from her, holding on to one another.

Rey saw the fear in their eyes. Shame flooded her, she instantly felt regret.

She began to pick up pieces of glass. "I'm sorry, I lost my temper. I-its been very hard-you are not to blame."

One of the servants hustled over, pulling her hands away from the glass. As she pulled up Rey away from the glass, she huddled with her.

"You are her. The girl. The entire First Order whispers about you. We thought you were dead or fled."

"Well, tonight the Order will know where I am."

Rey saw glimpse of sympathy in the servant's eyes.

Suddenly, she felt a storm of emotions coming towards the quarters. Rey felt herself panic.

"He's coming."

The servants looked paranoid and began to clean up the glass faster. Kylo Ren had a reputation it seemed. Rey attempted to help them, but they moved her away. Rey stood by the large window, clearing herself from the door, unsure of Kylo Ren's mood. His emotions were always a storm when she felt his presence.

Kylo Ren hustled into the room, his mask darting straight to the mirror smashed on the ground.

"Where is she?!"

He seemed to approach the servants with a fury. Rey was confused by his lack of awareness. She realized she may have blended well with the darkness of the stars outside.

"I'm right here."

Kylo Ren turned to the sound of her voice. He didn't move for a moment, but then grabbed one of the servants by the arm. A snap could be heard, the servant yelped at the roughness.

"What happened?" Rey moved as quick as she could in the dress, crossing the room.

"I broke the mirror, I stumbled in those heels. It broke."

Rey pulled the weeping servant away from Kylo Ren. He looked at one of the other servants.

"Is this true?" The servant began to choke by an invisible hand. Rey gritted her teeth.

"I broke it with the force. I lost my temper. I meant to break it."

The servant was released.

"See, that wasn't so hard?" Kylo Ren said it in almost a comical tone through his robotic mask.

"Get Out." he ordered curtly.

The servants scrambled out of the room, grabbing their tools, but leaving the mirror. Rey glared at Kylo Ren, who made his way into his bedroom.

Rey shifted in her dress, adjusting it at the chest. An itchiness creeping in on a spot on her back. A piece of the corset digging into her. Flutters of nervous bumbling in her stomach. The night was already the most strangest of her life.

The sound of slamming and smashing echoed in the bedroom.

Rey crossed her arms and walked back to the view of space. Dazing out she searched her feelings and the feelings of Kylo Ren. There was anger of course, a small amount of fear, and a surprising touch of anxiety.

"Are you reading me?"

Kylo Ren had snuck up behind her. Rey twirled around to find him mask-less. The scar in his face being the most demanding feature of his face, besides the dark eyes. He was dress in a more formal uniform.

"Can We get this over with? Your parade of victory?"

Kylo Ren's eyes seemed to roam down her briefly, but quickly went back to her eyes.

"That will work."

Rey sneered at him as he offered her his arm. When she didn't budge, he simple placed his hand at the base of her back, leaning in close to her ear.

"I will put one of those girl's heads in your bed while you sleep if you do not follow my every instruction at event. Behave."

He turned away from her, motioning her to walk with him. Rey followed with a huff.

Kylo Ren moved at a slow pace down the hall toward a series of elevators. Rey struggled to keep from stumbling on the dress. It was heavy and not practical in any form of self-defense. She glanced behind them to find four stormtroopers following them in a distant formation.

"Afraid you can't handle me by yourself?" she smirked to herself.

Ren glanced back at the troopers, and smirked himself.

"General Hux believes you will best me again. He likes to be sure things run smoothly."

They stepped onto an elevator, the troopers hanging back by a dismissive wave of Kylo Ren. Rey studied Kylo Ren, his face seemed to be in a serious state all the time. She wondered if he ever smiled in a true form, in a real moment of joy. He shifted underneath her gaze, meeting her eyes. His stare made her look away.

"What is it you have me do at this celebration?" Rey spit out with as much disdain as possible.

"Stay silent and at my side, do not engage with anyone. Unless they engage with you. They know who you are."

Rey scoffed. Ren suddenly pushed her against the elevator wall, his hands gripping her bare shoulders tightly. His black gloves felt smooth on her skin, but the death grip made her wince.

"Do not try me. Do not disobey. Do not act out."

Rey stared at his chest, her guarded mind slowly working out her plan. She met his intense gaze. She made her tone unwavering.

"I understand."

Ren dropped his grip, but did not step away from her. Rey tried to calm her heart, pushing her will to fight to be at ease.

"This is new to me." she said it softly. He looked her over as if he was taking her all in again.

The elevator suddenly stopped, Kylo Ren gave her an odd look, before stepping away and off the elevator.

Rey followed him carefully down a bridge, that was hanging over a massive hanger. She paused to look beneath them in the lower hanger a mass movement of First Order commanders and officers filed in among finely dressed members of the Order. Citizens of planets that supported the First Order were mingling among the military crowd. Men and Women dressed like Rey, were clinging to her their significant others. It looked like there were three hundred people or so moving into a larger room.

Rey felt Kylo Ren's hand at the base of her back again, she turned toward him. She reminded herself of her plan.

Instead of flinching at his touch, she moved with him, taking his arm. Kylo Ren seemed to be untrusting of her movement, but moved forward as if on a mission.

Stormtroopers stood at attention at the end of the bridge. Rey could feel their eyes boring into her.

They entered a massive room at the top of a dark staircase. The hall was decorated in red and black tapestries and First Order propaganda pieces. A massive ceiling showcasing the outside space, the Finalizer was no longer in hyperspace. Circular tables lined the room, giving space in the middle of the hall. People were beginning to enter the hall from the opposite side of the room.

Rey moved away from view, behind a column, stepping back a bit. Kylo Ren let her go, looking back at her.

"Have you ever felt like your'e in a lion's den?"

"I grew up in one." he said it without looking at her, but glancing over the crowd. Rey fidgeted in her dress. He stood there, staring out at the crowd, watching them find their seats. Unmoving.

"You have a strong discipline."

Ren didn't flinch or look back at her when she said that comment.

"I was properly trained. Not by some old, foolish man."

Rey flinched at the comment. She felt herself about to retort, but a commanding voice silenced the room.

"Attention: General Hux entering."

The crowd, the military crowd especially, stood at attention. Rey stood next to Ren to look down the staircase at the movement.

General Hux entered flanked by a two rows of 6 stormtroopers. He marched himself with a air of pomp and need for attention. His smug face looking around at the crowd. He raised his hand and the Storm Troopers turned in opposite directions. They marched away, positioning themselves along the walls. The crowd began to applaud.

Hux raised his hand again, silencing them.

"My comrades, I will keep this short, because I'm sure you have all heard my long-winded speeches." He paused and light laughter filled the hall. "But the importance of this day is beyond just the victory for the First Order, but for a better future."

A servant hustled over to the General with a glass of some bubbly beverage. He lifted it into the air.

"To the Future!"

The crowd repeated after him, toasted each other. The crowd began to intermingle, a eerie kind of classical music began to play in the background.

Kylo Ren held his arm out suddenly, looking at Rey. She took hold of it, nervous to walk down the stairs in the dress with no bannister to hold onto.

Rey tried to move carefully down the staircase, holding her head up tall. She wasn't going to be weak in front of these people.

As they got to the bottom step, Rey felt Kylo Ren pause. She released his arm almost immediately. General Hux approached them, looking very pleased with himself. He looked Rey up and down, almost with a shocked look in his face. He held out his hand and Rey looked at him, unsure what he was asking. She carefully lifted her hand, placing it in his.

"I have to say scavenger, you can be quite presentable."

He actually kissed her hand in a very formal manner. Rey pulled her hand harshly away, the urge to smack him being raised. Kylo Ren grabbed her arm tightly at the wrist.

"Behave."

Rey clenched her teeth, her eyes watching the crowd. The attention was certainly lingering on the three of them. A feeling of unease gripping her.

Hux seemed to purse his lips, he seemed unhappy at her "rudeness".

Rey had to fix this fast. Her plan popping in her mind. She slid from Ren, taking Hux by the arm.

Carefully, she spoke to him.

"I don't know where I am sitting. If you wouldn't mind showing me?"

General Hux took her arm carefully. As they made their way through the crowd, he pointed different people out in the crowd. Their stories.

"The Ginvereds, they have supported the Order since the Empire fell. Mei Fen since last year, the investment in Star Killer Base was clearly a persuasive tool. You may notice some fellow Resistance members, double agents for us. Of course."

Rey glanced at those particular people. Her death glare making them shudder, turning to the group next to them. Whispers following her.

Rey wanted them to fear her.

Kylo Ren had been following them from behind, his hands behind his back. No one dared approach him. He was more intimidating without his mask.

General Hux pulled out a chair at the main table for Rey, who took it carefully.

Kylo Ren sat next to her, looking as bored as she was.

General Hux turned away from the two, mingling in the crowd, his laugh being heard. Rey sat up as straight as possible, glancing at Kylo.

"I thought you'd be more attune to these things. Considering where you grew up."

Kylo Ren glanced at her.

"It was never like this."

"What was it like? To have a family."

He glared at her. She was pushing him. She knew it. Changing her tone to a more open context, to break the glare.

"I was lonely for most of my life. You know that. You felt it."

He kept his steel glare on her, suspicious of her openness. He said nothing.

"I'm lost here. Torn. Why can't you understand that?" Her voice wavered, her real emotions bubbling.

Kylo Ren's face softened for a moment. He looked away from her, out into the crowd of people.

"I understand it very much so-Rey, I can-"

A bell sounded, making the crowd resume to their seats. Rey found herself seated between General Hux and Kylo Ren. Their table filled with politicians and commanders she recognized. Some even with significant others. The Resistance tried to assassinate half the table, Rey realized.

Their banter shocked her a bit. It was very similar to conversations she encountered at the Resistance. Strategy. Policies. Now it was on piloting and aircrafts.

"I've tried that Commander, my land-speeder is the best in all the galaxy, but I can't get it past 4 jules over water. It should be able to go to at least 6. I've brought it to every First Order station. Not one of these mindless drone troopers can adjust it."

A man, possibly named Dopheld Mitaka, was speaking to a Commander from a sub-fleet of the Finalizer. General Hux gave him a glare.

"I find that these mindless drones have done a particularly fantastic job at taking down an entire Resistance, Lieutenant."

"I meant no harm, General, I think the troopers just lack the finesse of mechanical pleasure. Creativity is all I'm looking for."

A Commander that Rey did not know spoke out. He had pale skin, dark eyes, and a blonde, groomed hairstyle.

"Maybe you should bring it to the Hutt system, some of the best mechanics and pilots have come from that area."

Rey played with her food, a bit bored by the conversation. Her stomach was near growling, but slurping down her food had gotten her a glare from Kylo Ren.

General Hux seemed bored as well from the conversation.

"Can't we discuss about something a bit more thrilling than your pleasures? Lets discuss some war stories, our highest moments in this battle. Commander Dimock?"

Rey felt a sickness to her stomach, she didn't want to hear war stories. She interrupted the Commander who was about to speak. Making direct eye contact with the Lieutenant.

"If you re-route your internal thermal release, attaching it to the flex, it will run at 8 jules. Over water. 12 jules on land. Don't forget to re-route the flex to the internal magnet."

The table became very silent at Rey's outburst. Rey took a sip of her beverage, unsure if it had buzzing effects.

General Hux leaned back in his chair and laughed.

"I stand corrected, there can be something of interest in your silly hobbies, Lieutenant."

Two politicians seemed intrigued by Rey more so that now she was not so silent.

"Girl-"

"Rey, my name is Rey." she cut them off politely.

"Rey, How can re-route a thermal release without burning off all your limbs?"

"Simple Senator. Skill. I know politicians have none, so I think I can find people of use to help you, if you need it."

Laughter flooded the table. Rey was charming the group, a fake smile crossing her face. The wish to die hitting her in the chest.

"Now, Darling, Where have been you hiding? All these years? I've been to several gatherings, never have We had a creature like you among us."

One of the older wives had spoken up, charmed by Rey's wit.

"Oh, Here and There. Jakku...Takodana...Star Killer Base...Just training."

Half the table seemed to shift uncomfortable, the other half intrigued...unaware of who Rey was.

"My, my dear, you have travelled quite far. What sort of position do you hold?"

Rey paused before she spoke...thinking of the perfect answer. Her body numb for a moment.

"I was training as a Jedi with Luke Skywalker..but I find myself being drawn to the guidance of Supreme Leader Snoke."

The table paused.

The older wife pressed on, clearly having too much to drink.

"You trained with Skywalker. You are Jedi? I thought they were all dead."

Rey spoke firmly and clear. Her tone becoming a bit darker than she meant to.

"They are dead. I am no Jedi. I need answers to my past and my future. The First Order has more than offered a solution."

The older wife shifted under her gaze and tone.

General Hux broke the table silence.

"She's already been around Kylo Ren for far too long."

The table chuckled, the tension easing.

"No, I've just heard too many of your long winded speeches, General."

The charm was back, and the table was hooting and hollering again. Rey glanced down at her hands.

She found her knife being gripped so tightly in her hand that it was bleeding. General Hux and Kylo Ren had both their hands on her either wrists, holding them to her legs. She instantly relaxed her body.

Rey released the knife, not realizing when she started to grip the knife so tightly. Kylo Ren handed her a dark napkin, reaching across her, taking the knife swiftly. No one at the table noticed their interaction. The table was busy getting drunk and chatting loudly.

He whispered fiercely to her.

"I told you to-"

"I didn't know I was doing that."

General Hux took a huge swig of his beverage, calling for more. The table became more rowdy as the night went on.

Rey would charm the table at points with her quick wit or quick fact, but she sat back at the drunken rowdiness. Loud, long conversations were never her favorite, unless they were with Poe and Finn. The fight to be heard was always hilarious between the two.

Taking a big gulp of her beverage, Rey pushed away her cup.

Rey felt a bit of a buzz, but she choose to keep her wits about her. Turning to Kylo Ren, she noticed he was was not partaking in the conversation, nor had he at all during the night. He was sober, serious, and she noticed he was watching her intently.

"Can we leave now?" Rey asked him in her kindest tone.

At that Kylo Ren stood up, speaking to the group for the first time.

"We will be retiring for the night, Thank You Ladies and Gentlemen." It was structured and mechanical statement.

Rey stood up acknowledging the group, but as she turned to follow Kylo Ren, General Hux grabbed her wrist. He pulled her down with all his might, making Rey fall back in her seat.

"You were not instructed to leave yet." His drunkness was clear to Rey.

"General, I am tired-"

Before Rey could finish, Rey felt Ren pull her up by her arm away from Hux. General Hux was on his feet in a heartbeat, Kylo Ren in his face.

"I am the leader of this Vessel, not you Ren. I say when our guest leaves, not you."

"I am the guardian, she is under my care till she reaches the Supreme Leader. I choose what is best."

Rey stepped back from the interaction, her face becoming flush. Unwanted attention was now definitely on her. All the eyes made her feel so vulnerable.

General Hux grabbed hold of Kylo Ren's collar throwing him into the table behind them.

Rey suddenly realized a crowd was forming around the pair. She turned and ran up the stairs, as the crowd was clearly distracted. Lifting her heavy dress made her arms ache. She needed to return to her physical training soon.

Rey crossed the bridge from before, undoing her tight hair. It was starting to give her a headache. Her hair half fell to her shoulders. She ripped the necklace from her neck and tossing it to the ground, the bracelet along with it.

Entering the elevator, she kept glancing behind her. The fight between the two must have been building before her presence. Rey exited the elevator one level down, to the hanger filled with ships.

Rey moved toward a ship that didn't look like a First Order ship. As she circled it to find the entrance, an arm encircled her waist, pulling her away.

A storm trooper had grabbed her, tossing her to the ground harshly. She knew this person.

FN-007 lifted his blaster, pointing it straight at her.

Rey glared up at him. Her possible unexpected escape was ruined.

"Goodnight, Darling."

He fired his blaster, but not before Rey could shut her eyes. She waited for the sound and the force strike her.

Nothing happened. A sparking noise could only be heard, then suddenly a gurgling noise.

Rey opened her eyes to see FN-007 with a red saber through his chest, gurgling on his own blood.

His blue blast laser was floating in front of her face, frozen in place. Rey could feel the heat radiating off of it.

Kylo Ren dropped FN-007's body to the side. Rey shuffled away from the blast and Kylo Ren helped her up. She needed it in the heavy dress.

The blast suddenly sounded off. He had released it the force of the blast. Rey looked up at Kylo Ren, who stared down at her. His nose was bleeding.

The General suddenly appeared in sight. He looked a bit more sober, his lip bleeding and his left eye certainly bruised.

Rey stared at the two of them.

"I think it is time that We bring you back to your quarters." General Hux spoke with a soft rage, but it was more directed at the body of FN-007.

Rey nodded, following Kylo Ren to the elevators. She avoided his gaze, her mind flashing back to her torture with FN-007. It as a strange relief that he was dead. General Hux surprised her by joining them as well. He seemed to be flexing his hand, he stared straight ahead of him.

They walked in silence, but Rey finally spoke when they were at new door.

"This isn't my cell."

"No, these are your quarters. They are directly next to mine." Kylo Ren spoke sternly, as a warning.

"As well as mine." General Hux added curtly, staring at Kylo Ren.

"The door will lock behind you. If you attempt what you did tonight. I will kill anyone in my path."

Rey spoke again, feeling defeated. She stared straight ahead as she walked into the quarters.

"I won't. I'm yours."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone sticking with this story. Any feedback would be lovely. I own nothing.

Rey was left completely alone for two days after the incident with FN-007. She knew it was there way of punishing her, by leaving her all alone. It made her laugh to herself. She had lived alone for more than 10 years on Jakku, why would this bother her?

The quarters she was given were much more minimal with furniture. She had a one bedroom with a fresher in the back. She was given a simple bed, table for four, and one bookshelf. Rey moved the bed herself to face her large window out to space, quite surprised the First Order didn't bolt things to the floor.

Rey was delivered food by a small droid that entered through a floor vent. It would beep at her after setting her meals up. The dishes were simple, yet plentiful. The portions seemed double anything she had ever had. The same droid also ensured she had finished her medical treatment for her hip, that now just was sore in the mornings.

Rey knew that the time was nearing where the Finalizer was attempting to intercept Finn and Poe. It made her anxious, but she focused her energy into exercise. She filled the two days with different style of push ups, sit-ups, and mediation.

At the moment, Rey began to still her mind of her racing thoughts. Her hands beneath her as she slowly did a handstand on the dining table. Focusing on her breaths, Rey felt the pain in her arms dissipate. Her mind becoming blank. She slowly raised one arm, so that she was doing a one-handed hand stand. Her blood no longer rushing to her head, but flowing as if she was upright. Rey imagined the force guiding her blood slowly through her body. She imagined the cells communicating.

With her eyes closed, Rey focused on the closest item to her, a chair. Without opening her eyes, she could see the chair rising up to stand on one leg.

Rey smiled to herself. Slowly she used her mind throughout the room, picking up each item. Appreciating its existence. Total control wrapped her body.

The strong whoosh of her door opening startled her, making her eyes open. Rey's entire bedroom/dining room was floating with ease in the air. Control tumbled out from underneath Rey and she, along with the items, smashed loudly to the floor. The table Rey had balanced on had been floating as well, so it made Rey topple over it.

Rey whirled up to face her visitor, feeling an annoyance rising in her chest.

"Skywalker taught you many things in your short time with him."

Kylo Ren seemed perfectly still, with his mask on, and hands behind his back.

"He never taught me that. I had never done that before."

Rey moved, picking up the nearest chair. Her mind pushing out against Kylo Ren's. She briefly felt a wave of envy hit her, but she was quickly shut off from his emotions.

"As you are aware, We have located your so-called friends, and have sent destroyers and fighters to intercept them."

Rey picked up another chair, not looking at Kylo Ren. Her body merely pausing at his mention of the word friends.

"Why are you telling me this? To torture me?"

"To teach you. Friends. Family. All words to cloak weakness."

Rey moved to the farthest corner of her bed, facing out toward the stars and space. Her eyes searching for her friends. She pulled her knees to her chest, clutching herself.

"They make me strong. I was strong before all this. I became stronger with them." "You can become more powerful. More powerful than the General. Even Supreme Leader Snoke...I can sense it."

Kylo Ren stood next to her, same military position, staring out at space. Rey snorted at his statement.

"More powerful than you?"

Kylo Ren tensed.

"That remains to be seen."

"So why bring me to Snoke, if he senses that I can overpower him...wouldn't he just kill me?" Kylo Ren looked down at her. Silent.

Rey shifted and stood next to him, her arms crossed over her chest. She hated his vague silence.

"I prefer you without the mask. Even though I gave you a reason to wear one."

Kylo Ren stormed away from her, Rey realizing he may be leaving. A thud told her that he had thrown his helmet off. Rey turned to see him at the table, helmet sitting there, and he wasn't looking at her.

"The Supreme Leader never wastes potential. If he senses your power like I do, He will ask me to remove you." "And will you?" Kylo Ren met her eyes. His voice torn and wavering.

"I am unsure of my future." Rey felt herself relax against his honesty.

"Will Snoke train me? The Knights of Ren?" "Why do you have so many questions?" "I never really had anyone to question for most of my life. My life hangs in the balance."

Kylo Ren stepped into Rey's personal space. His eyes searching her face, as if he had never seen her before. His height made Rey feel small...their chests had merely a few inches between them.

"It was truly that lonely?"

Rey was determined to not waver under this tactic. Her stomach doing backflips. Her tone came out stern and almost icy.

"Death at points seemed more social."

Her eyes suddenly were very focused on the scar she gave him. Unaware of her body for a moment, Rey reached out, lightly trailing her finger down his scar. Before she could fully trail it, Kylo Ren grabbed her wrist roughly.

"Do not feel sympathy for me." Rey smirked.

"For you? Never."

Before Rey could pull her wrist away, Kylo Ren slammed them both into the large window. He was using his own body strength, rather than the force. His arms pinning her to the window. Rey felt hate boil over. She hated that he could overpower her in this moment. Her strength was barely what it use to be.

"Can you feel that? That sensation."

Rey struggled against him, pushing at his chest. He was sending her a wash of different emotions from lust to hate.

"I feel nothing."

"I can feel it. That hate boiling in your blood. Use it. Use that as your strength. Push me off of you."

Rey pushed at him again with her hands. She grunted at her weakness.

"Get off of me."

Kylo Ren did something she least expected, grabbing her face with his hand. His eyes were locked on her lips and he was closing in fast. Rey's rage bubbled over and she felt a power vibrating within her. It felt like an eruption.

Kylo Ren was thrown off of her, across the room. He slammed hard into the doorway, crumbling to the ground with a yell.

Rey stepped forward, stumbling herself. She was trying to catch her breath.

Kylo Ren stood up. He looked a mixture of angry, exhaustion, and fear. He was staring behind her now.

Rey turned to find a crack in her window, her massive Finalizer window. Her mind reviling from the sight. Her power had been able to crack it. She heard Kylo Ren move toward his helmet, placing it back on. He adjusted his clothes.

"Droids will repair the window." The robotic voice couldn't quite cover his tone of surprise.

Rey was still panting a bit. Her hate clearly written on her face.

Kylo Ren moved out of her room, but not before stopping at the door.

"You have power." "You touch me again. I will end you." was all that Rey could muster out.

Kylo Ren paused as if he were to say something, but chose against it.

He was gone leaving Rey with her thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Rey sat fuming on her bed, watching the droids repair the crack in her window. Her heart still racing from the encounter with Kylo Ren. Her jaw began to feel locked and teeth a little sore from all the grinding she was doing.

Her head snapped back to her door when she felt someone coming close to her room. Rey stood her arms out, her stance defensive. If Kylo Ren wanted to push her any further she may kill him on the spot.

Jedi don't think like that...Why am I thinking like that?

When General Hux strolled through with his familiar pompous sneer, Rey felt her shoulders relax a bit.

"Expecting someone else?"

Rey crossed her arms and turned away from him. The thought that the two discussed her behind her back made her skin crawl.

"Ren's methods certainly don't mirror mine."

"The Dark Side is the Dark Side. Methods don't change the intent."

She heard him scoff at bit to himself.

"We are two very different men."

"Oh, is that what you call yourselves? Monsters... Why exactly are you here?"

Rey sniffed at him, barely glancing at his direction.

"Your friends have been captured. They are landing now in the cargo bay."

Rey twirled and took three long strides toward General Hux. Her hand shot up, sending Hux up against the wall. His throat closing quickly. He struggled against the invisible hands around his neck.

"Take me to them. Now."

She loosened her grip on Hux. He coughed out a short response.

"It doesn't matter if you kill me...it only kills them...quicker"

Rey dropped him suddenly. Her emotions were crashing like waves over her. Finn. Poe. Her mind was racing. She stood over Hux, who had was still on the ground, massaging his neck.

"Even Kylo Ren has not had the audacity to-"

"Bring me to them."

He stood quickly, towering over her. She was impressed by his fearlessness. He must have faced down many talented force beings to still be able to face her unflinchingly.

"You do not give orders to me, Girl."

"Then why tell me that they are her? To persuade me to join you? Dangly something I need in my face...to pull it away. To destroy everything I love? That is how you force people to join your side? Destruction?"

General Hux's eyes were unrecognizable. Rey couldn't read his thoughts or his mood, her emotions were blinding her too greatly.

Before she could open her mouth to demand him to speak, he grasped her by the back of the head. His lips hit hers. He pulled her into him before Rey could think. Her first kiss was being stolen by this monster.

Rey's hands shoved him away. Her hands curling to fists. She thrust them out again, this time blowing the door off her quarters. General Hux hit the opposing wall across the hall.

Rey darted out of the room, not caring to look if General Hux was even moving. The hallway surprisingly empty.

Run faster. Faster to them.

Rey retraced her steps to the elevator, mashing the buttons to the cargo bay level. Sweat was pouring down her face.

Feeling the elevator ding made her blood start to pump even harder. She threw herself out into the Cargo bay. Before her were 30 soldiers or so in formation. Some were escorting a group of 15 people from a ratty looking Resistance ship. Rey searched the crowd for the faces of Finn and Poe.

Finn spotted Rey before she spotted them.

"Rey!" He hollered across the room. Poe turning to see her, his charming smile bursting from his face. Even in the worst situations...he knew to smile. Rey ran across the bay, shooting her arm out toward half the soldiers, sending them flying. Her power was humming through her, along with her heart. As she got closer, she twisted her hands, unlocking the handcuffs on the prisoners.

The prisoners took off in different directions, taking on Stormtroopers, who seemed completely surprised by the whole attack.

Rey looked up to the bridge over the bay to see Kylo Ren, in his mask, standing over them watching. Her eyes glared up at him.

She threw herself into Finn's arms. He surprised more so by kissing him hard. He happily responded after the shock of the motion.

"Rey-? What are you doing-"

Blasters began to sound off around them, making the three duck down behind a cargo bin.

"I just needed to. I didn't betray the Resistance."

"Rey, We know. The First Order doesn't know you like We do."

Finn planted a small kiss on her cheek, dodging another blaster.

"Plus..the First Order are not very good liars when talking about our favorite girl."

Poe winked at her, glancing over the cargo bin.

"We need to get out of here."

"This wasn't a very thought out plan of mine."

"But it was a surprise to everyone."

Rey glanced around, she could feel Ren's presence coming closer. Her eyes fell on the vent beneath them.

"Get in the vent, this ship is massive. It will take them forever to find you."

"Come with us."

Poe started to climb in the vent, Finn grasping at Rey, trying to pull her in.

"I can't. He can sense me. He can find me."

Finn looked tortured as he let her go.

"Rey, I will find you again."

He disappeared into the vent. Giving time for Rey to delay the stormtroopers creeping up slowly behind the crates. She stood up, summoning all her power, and pushed outwards with all her strength. The boxes went flying into a row of troopers.

Kylo Ren merely stepped aside from the cargo bins as they were flung towards him. He glanced around the bay where Rey stood. His fists clenching.

"Where are they Rey?"

Rey merely smirked at him.

"Far from here by now."

He stormed up to her. She didn't flinch at the mask in her face.

"You think you can resist the dark side much longer...I can feel it brimming off you. Its waving off you. When you finally let it in, you will help me find them. You will destroy them. For the dark side. For me."

Rey stared at the black mask with confidence.

"If I turn to the dark side...it will be to destroy you. Monster."


End file.
